


Petals of Innocence

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, devirginization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Petals of Innocence

"Come to bed,  
don't make me sleep alone."  
\- Evanescence (Lithium)

Morgause entered their darkened bedroom. Her eyes sought the place, monitoring the furniture, their carpet, the chandelier... At last her sight rested upon the huge bed in the centre of the room. Morgana was laying among the bedsheets, her light nightgown burning Morgause's imagination like the fiery caress of lust. Morgause laid next to Morgana, her lips copying the relief of Morgana's neck and cheek. Their love was sired long ago and now they were ready to seal their bound with the act of passion. Morgause kissed Morgana's ear and whispered softly: "Are you ready, my darling?" Morgana's lips were trembling as she let out a solely syllable: "Yes."  
Morgause pressed her lips to Morgana's, feeling the warmth throbbing beneath. She didn't involve her tongue - not this time, but their lips remained united in a kiss for a very long time. Morgana wrapped her lips around Morgause's collarbone, then she tenderly kissed her earlobe and whispered: "I want you to do this, baby... for us."  
Morgause slowly laid Morgana back down, her lips between Morgana's collarbones, her hand caressing the pale calf, shivering with passion and apprehensions. Then Morgause carefully kissed Morgana's cheek and moved her head down to Morgana's toes. Her lips followed the trail of fingers over the shins, over the calves, over the pale knees, hesitating in the mid-thigh. Scarcely had Morgause's lips missed a single inch of Morgana's derm. Morgana's hips spread and revealed the blossom resting between her thighs. One last time the blonde rose her eyes to meet the brunette's, who slightly nodded.  
It was electric. Morgana failed to realize what was happening. The only thing she sensed was her deeply-heartfelt love to Morgause and the explosion of passion and pleasure, epicentring in her lap. If she knew the feeling is like this, she would have lured Morgause towards her flowerbed a lot earlier.

When Morgause finished, Morgana bathed in sweat, yet felt so grateful... her love to Morgause was now burning even wilder, even purer, even more passionatelly. "I love you, my dear," whispered Morgana. Instead answering Morgause kissed Morgana softly, with so much love and care... Morgana felt their love shiver in the air. And she wished to repay Morgause the feeling... so Morgana's lips and fingers crawl its way up Morgause's thigh and teases, tastes, teases...

"I have lost my innocence...  
Take my petals  
and cover me with the night."  
\- Emilie Autumn (Rose Red)


End file.
